blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Interpol declares war on PALADIN
1 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4412.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 17, 2016 03:13:50 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Interpol declares war on PALADIN Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Interpol declares war on PALADIN « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 7 Author Topic: Interpol declares war on PALADIN (Read 1015 times) iiruka Full Member Offline 106 Interpol declares war on PALADIN « on: June 25, 2016, 12:06:44 PM » It is with a heavy heart that I write here today as Interpol mobilizes its men towards war. Th threat known as PALADINS has for long been ignored, and for longer it has been seen as a nuisance towards others. No more. After repeated insults to officers and our leadership, and for the following CBs: - Insulting our alliance and its members - Harboring TEST, a nation who is known to have broken BLOC in the past iteration, and who has been unchecked as he raided several Interpol members including our leader DFWEFWEF - Sanctioning raids against our members - Sending spies into our nations - Sanctioning raiders to demand reps from the raided, and for supplying such raiders when honor should have required no involvement Interpol cannot stand easy with the knowledge that this other alliance stands in our way of true progress. With insults going over those of just the game itself, Interpol declares war on Paladins under both the right of our War Charter and our honor. To Interpol members I leave this: Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light. Signed, ruka, First Officer and Warrior Queen of Interpol « Last Edit: June 26, 2016, 06:20:46 PM by iiruka » Logged Warrior Queen (Leader) of Interpol http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54376 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 486 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #1 on: June 25, 2016, 12:14:56 PM » Signed as an officer who doesn't really do anything. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Gendo Jr. Member Offline 52 Personal Text God's in his heaven, all's right with the world Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #2 on: June 25, 2016, 12:17:46 PM » It'd probably be easier to just say "We're gonna kill paladin cause we wanna win some more wars" instead of typing up a load of bullshit about how you dindu nuffin and PALADIN totally messed with you. Edit : Not to mention you're calling in all your MAP's against fucking 20-40 member alliances, are you guys that insecure you'll lose? « Last Edit: June 25, 2016, 12:36:22 PM by Gendo » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68264 Comrade Lukas Full Member Online 177 Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #3 on: June 25, 2016, 12:28:29 PM » Quote from: iiruka on June 25, 2016, 12:06:44 PM - Harboring TEST, a nation who is known to have broken BLOC in the past iteration for this alone I would just surrender my entire alliance to paladin, TEST is the hero bloc needs but doesn't deserve Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68110 Robosax Hero Member Offline 520 Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #4 on: June 25, 2016, 12:34:49 PM » Lol . Dmc5 got his feelings hurt. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 197 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #5 on: June 25, 2016, 12:43:01 PM » Why didn't you declare before turn change? You missed the double tap. Even worse, it's an hour and a half into the turn and you only have four declared wars. If I had ever done this I would have resigned in shame. Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 WUBstep Full Member Offline 234 Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #6 on: June 25, 2016, 12:48:56 PM » surrender now interpol and you'll only have to sing two songs Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39023 Skrain Newbie Offline 43 Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #7 on: June 25, 2016, 12:57:15 PM » Quote from: Gendo on June 25, 2016, 12:17:46 PM It'd probably be easier to just say "We're gonna kill paladin cause we wanna win some more wars" instead of typing up a load of bullshit about how you dindu nuffin and PALADIN totally messed with you. Edit : Not to mention you're calling in all your MAP's against fucking 20-40 member alliances, are you guys that insecure you'll lose? History would prove you wrong about insults not meaning anything. Considering Blocs description is Bloc is an MMO nation simulation game. Create and lead your own nation in this political simulation game Seems pretty on par to me. Also I thought everyone was bored of the "stale" meta, why is it again you guys complain about wars? Logged Chairman of the G.S.U. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40994 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1738 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #8 on: June 25, 2016, 01:03:23 PM » This is dumb. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Robosax Hero Member Offline 520 Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #9 on: June 25, 2016, 01:05:28 PM » Quote from: Skrain on June 25, 2016, 12:57:15 PM History would prove you wrong about insults not meaning anything. Considering Blocs description is Bloc is an MMO nation simulation game. Create and lead your own nation in this political simulation game Seems pretty on par to me. Also I thought everyone was bored of the "stale" meta, why is it again you guys complain about wars? The meta is still stale because no one is fighting a equal or coalition force. Big guys don't fight each other. Dmc got bullied by words lol, Interpol is and has always been awful. /pol/harbor 2.0 when? Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Uranistan Full Member Offline 207 Personal Text #itsafeature Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #10 on: June 25, 2016, 01:06:25 PM » This has caused me to feel like insulting Interpol until it stops existing. RIP in peace. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 SilmAlpha Newbie Offline 20 Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #11 on: June 25, 2016, 01:09:09 PM » I like how everyone's blaming Interpol for rigthfully warring PALADIN when everyone happily decced TFC for no reason kek Logged Utopiastan : http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=56876 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1738 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #12 on: June 25, 2016, 01:20:19 PM » Quote from: Robosax on June 25, 2016, 01:05:28 PM The meta is still stale because no one is fighting a equal or coalition force. Big guys don't fight each other. Dmc got bullied by words lol, Interpol is and has always been awful. /pol/harbor 2.0 when? Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1738 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #13 on: June 25, 2016, 01:21:10 PM » Quote from: SilmAlpha on June 25, 2016, 01:09:09 PM I like how everyone's blaming Interpol for rigthfully warring PALADIN when everyone happily decced TFC for no reason kek Hope this helps explain it: Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Captain Haddock Jr. Member Offline 68 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: Interpol declares war on PALADIN « Reply #14 on: June 25, 2016, 01:28:21 PM » Quote from: Robosax on June 25, 2016, 01:05:28 PM The meta is still stale because no one is fighting a equal or coalition force. Big guys don't fight each other. Made an account just to +1 this. Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Print Pages: 1 2 3 ... 7 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Interpol declares war on PALADIN SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2